


When the Ice Melts

by 46hasu



Series: LU College DND AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU of an AU, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, LU College DND AU, M/M, Whump, breaking up and stuff, i put in my fav trope lets see if you can find it, idk what beta and proofreading is, legend is a punching bag of emotions in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: She shoved her red hair from her eyes and rattled the drink faster. Her red hibiscus hair clip did nothing as more hair fell to her eyes again. Harbor wind sent her hair flying as her eyelashes reflected the sunlight. The golden glow gave her hair a beautiful shade of vermillion as he watched, entranced at the sight.Suddenly he was a little boy again that believed in soulmates and true love’s kiss.
Relationships: Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: LU College DND AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	When the Ice Melts

**Author's Note:**

> LU College DND AU is basically a "what if LU was a DND campaign by the Links with a whole lot of modern-day angst thrown into the gang's backstory.  
> Legend's player is named Ethan.
> 
> I got inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvfzcGbOzqg) and just had to write some angst involving Ethan and Marin.

Ethan sipped his smoothie and felt the pieces of ice melt on his tongue, spreading the tangy citrus flavor on his tongue. He leaned his weight onto the railing as he looked out to the ocean. The breeze sent the smell of the salt wafting towards him, he welcomed it with a sigh. The setting sun dyed the blue sky a rich red color and gave everything a golden glow. 

He heard a rattle and looked beside him to see the girl beside him shaking her drink roughly to melt the ice faster. 

“There’s one more boba on the bottom of the drink,” she explained without looking up from her beverage. “And I am determined to get it.” 

She shoved her red hair from her eyes and rattled the drink faster. Her red hibiscus hair clip did nothing as more hair fell to her eyes again. Harbor wind sent her hair flying as her eyelashes reflected the sunlight. The golden glow gave her hair a beautiful shade of vermillion as Ethan watched, entranced at the sight. 

Suddenly he was a little boy again that believed in soulmates and true love’s kiss. Perhaps if he just looked a little harder and explored the four corners of there world, there would be magic for his taking. 

“Gotcha,” Marin laughed triumphantly as she bit down on the last boba from her drink. “And that was the last of it.” 

Ethan watched her laugh and his mind went blank. If he could, he would bottle that laughter and get drunk on it every night. 

“Tell me more about your Dungeons and Dragons campaign,” Marin said as she absentmindedly rattled her drink. The noise was quieter now with most of the ice melted. “What did you name your character again?”

He said the first thing in his mind after fumbling, “Legend.” 

“Sounds like a strong character,” Marin sighed. “Could accomplish anything and save everyone.” 

Ethan’s mouth soured at the memory of his last campaign before he met the others. He saw no reason to change his character for the new campaign. But maybe if he knew then that he would be talking about to Marin of all people, maybe he would have come up with someone else. He still hasn’t forgiven the DM for the stunt she pulled at the end of the campaign. The dramatic irony was a stab in his heart now that he was standing in front of Marin. 

“I guess,” Ethan muttered. “I only used him again because I didn’t want to come up with another character.” 

“I think its clever,” Marin said. “Your character has traveled to so many places now.” 

“So have you.” 

Marin smiled sadly at him. “And I want to continue traveling.” 

Ethan nodded sadly. 

Magic never existed here, even if he did go to the corner of this world. There weren’t any soulmates that made you whole or kisses of true love that destroyed misfortune. He has grown up now. 

“I’m not the one for you,” Marin said. “Not when I have to leave you waiting.” 

“I don’t mind waiting.” 

Marin chuckled, slow and sad. And so melodic. “Yes, you do. You just won’t admit it.” 

Ethan stayed silent at that. 

“You need someone who will stay with you,” Marin continued. “Someone that can hold you without disappearing. You already have that someone.” 

He hid behind his hair. His eyes were stinging with unshed tears. 

Marin had stopped shaking the cup now. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I also saw the way you look at him.” 

“Marin, I-” 

“It’s fine,” she waved him off. “I am happy for you.” 

Ethan took a large drink out of his smoothie, hoping that the cold temperature would stave off the heat rushing to his face. It only made his head throb as a tear fell from his eye. He furiously blinked to keep the rest in his eyes. 

“Do you remember when I first left you?” Marin asked, not visibly reacting at his tears. “I said that I loved you.” 

“I remember,” Ethan choked out. “I remember it well.” 

She was glowing that day at the airport. He couldn’t remember the time she smiled so brightly. It was beautiful. And painful. 

“You believed me right?” she asked. “You knew I was speaking the truth, right?”

“Of course.” He never had any doubts as painful as it was. 

“Would you believe me if I said it now?” 

Ethan gave a weak nod. 

Marin smiled with misty eyes and leaned forward. 

“I have to go now, darling,” she whispered to him and caressed his cheek, wiping away stray tears. “I love you.”

His heart fluttered briefly. “I love you too,” Ethan muttered as he held her hand and kissed it. 

Marin pulled away first and kissed him on the cheek. The feeling stayed as he watched her leave. 

She turned back briefly once to smile and wave at him.

The plastic cup in her hand was full of water now. 

* * *

Ethan wasn’t sure how or when he got home after that. He just woke up in the middle of the night with the bitterness still on his tongue. 

He wearily got up and heard his joints pop from the sudden movement. 

The small apartment was still dark as he crept his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge to find a tub of ice cream. Ethan didn’t remember seeing that earlier today but still grabbed a spoon and made his way to the sofa. 

The first spoonful of ice cream was released from the tub with a struggle. The second froze his tongue with its strawberry sweetness. With the third, he was crying into his sleeves. 

He must gone halfway through the tub when he heard a quiet, “Ethan?”

Ethan sniffled sharply and looked up to the shadowy outline of his roommate. “I’m fine. Go back to bed.” 

The was sound of shuffling. “Are you eating the tub of ice cream from the fridge?”

“What about it?”

“Well, that was meant for me,” Ravio said. “For … a late-night snack.” 

“Oh,” Ethan sniffed again and shrugged. “We can split it. Go grab a spoon.” 

There was a quiet sound of footsteps heading to the kitchen and back. Ethan felt the sofa dip a little as Ravio sat beside him and scooped out a spoonful. 

They ate in silence that was interrupted by occasional sniffles and hiccups. Not all of them came from Ethan as Ravio occasionally hiccuped and furiously wiped his face. 

“Ravio?” Ethan called after a hiccup. 

A sniff. “Yes?”

“You won’t leave right?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Ethan wiped away his tears and leaned his weight onto Ravio. He felt a steady hand on his shoulder and the darkness claimed to deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
